


Richard Armitage takes his own Unexpected Journey

by zanido1991



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Higher Education, Loss of Identity, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Slow Build, Stress Relief, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanido1991/pseuds/zanido1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Armitage, being thoroughly exhausted from promoting The Hobbit decides to take a break and travel to a small college town in the US Midwest where he tries to blend in and go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too much success?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely fiction and in fact total folly. Although it is loosely based on a real life person, the character of Richard Armitage is one created for sheer amusement and is in no way is any of this story reality.

The snow is softly falling in New York as Richard emerges from the airport. No matter how much he travels, he will never get used to the vast weather change from one end of the earth to the other. He pulls his leather coat tighter around him when the biting wind stirs the hair around his ears. He walks to the waiting car at a brisk pace trying not to think on the whirl wind of events that had consumed his days and nights for the past few weeks. Although the filming of the now famed Hobbit movies had stopped what seemed like forever ago, that was only a small piece of what his duties were as one of the main characters in a series of movies that were quickly becoming legendary. He never ceased to be amazed by the mounting number of fans that were following his Twitter account since it began only a few months ago. New fans emerged everyday. He was satisfied that his performance had brought this famed story into the lives of so many new people. 

He climbed into the back seat and squeezed his eyes shut. He had not realized what a toll this momentous couple of weeks had taken on his mind and body. He opened his eyes and quietly smiled contentedly as he thought of the hundreds of people who had waited in the cold and even rain just to catch a glimpse of him. He wished he had time to give everyone an autograph or take pictures with him, but that thought was fleeting when he also thought that it would take more than ten lifetimes to give everyone such a personal piece of him. He took contentment in the fact that his performance was so much revered that some actually thought of him as his character more than Richard Armitage, actor. 

He was still thinking about the implications of that when he struggled out of his clothes and collapsed into his bed close to daybreak. He had been acting for decades now and certainly had a solid fan base, but this role had driven that number to insane levels. With barely a moment for himself between the world premiere in London and his Los Angeles appearance sometimes he felt that his own identity and love for acting was being smothered right out of him. His life had become a river of work directed rapids with him only coming up for air as the current allowed. The almost not familiar feeling of his own bed scared him, but what scared him more was possibly losing himself due to the thing he had come to love the most, acting. He fell into a deep and dreamless sleep which lasted quite longer than he would have liked.


	2. Something is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard discovers that his dedication to his job is having unintended consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are characters that have little value to the actual storyline other than catalysts, so they are not mentioned in character tags. These characters are fictional and are not in anyway intentioned to reflect real people.
> 
> All comments are welcomed.

The sun was just coming up over the city skyline when Richard stretched drowsily and forced open his crusted eyes. He glanced at the clock and thought, oh great I am so wired that I only slept two hours. He rolled over and reached for the phone that was flashing blue on his nightstand. He had turned the ringer off before closing his eyes so that he would be able to sleep undisturbed for a few hours. How many messages could I have in two hours he groaned. He was shocked to find that he had 27 new texts and 14 voicemails. What the hell, he thought as he scrolled through the messages. It was only after his jet lagged brain caught up with his hands that he realized he had not been asleep for two hours as he had assumed. He had been unreachable for 26 hours and 12 minutes total. 

Panicked he jumped out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Bloody hell, he thought as he turned his attention to the voicemails. Most of them belonged to a very anxious personal assistant with whom he had near daily contact for the past two years. With his hectic schedule, he had found it necessary to hire Em to take care of the details. He prided himself on being very professional and that means utter organization. With all of the interviews, projects, flight times, and now social media, his one man approach of the past had failed him a while back. He smiled when he thought of the first time they met. The smile didn't last long though. The thought was broken by loud banging on his door. It was Em.

"What happened to you yesterday?", Em practically screamed. Her face was twisted into an expression of frustration. He closed the door and turned. It was only then did she take careful stock of her bosses appearance. The normally impeccably groomed and totally gorgeous actor was still trying to make sense of what was happening. "You look like shit", she blurted out before she had a chance to think. 

He eyed her with surprise and gave a weak laugh. She was looking at the ground, her ears growing hot with embarrassment. She had never talked to him so informally before. As close as they had become professionally, the middle aged mother of two and the kind but all-business actor had never become close personal friends. Richard mostly kept people at an arm's length so to speak. How could he not with his schedule. His several attempts at close relationships over the years have failed miserably or just faded away. Oh sure he still had some old school chums that he got together with infrequently and of course his family back in England, but outside of that he favored being alone to being hopelessly lost in human interaction. 

"Well thanks," Richard quipped and crossed the room to the dining area to sit down. When Em had recovered she quietly said, "What is going on with you?." She had never seen him look so pale and drained. It frightened her. Normally he was the most vibrant person in the room. Even after working a 16 hour day on location, he still managed to seem completely unruffled. "I think you should see your doctor. At least have that physical you have been avoiding for the past year and a half." 

It was true, Richard had time and time again cancelled the physical stating that his work schedule simply would not allow it. He was starting to think Em was right. He had just missed a whole day out of his life. A day that had been taken without his consent. He dumbly nodded. Em already had phone in hand and was dialing up the doctor before he had finished the first head bob. 

The arrangements were made for a full physical at 2:00 pm that very day. The doctor's office had suggested as soon as possible with Richard's history of cancellations. She texted him the address and told him "Call me as soon as you get out." She wanted to make sure that he kept the appointment. With that she gave him a concerned smile and walked out the door. Richard, still sitting at the dining room table, stared blankly at his phone. He shook his head and headed for the shower.


	3. Giving you a Perscription for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard reluctantly goes to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a slow build but I promise I am definitely going somewhere with this. As always, this is purely fiction. Let me know what your thoughts are. Constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first fan fiction.

Richard stepped out of the shower and slowly toweled the hot droplets of water still clinging to his skin. His mind was still trying to wrap around the concept of lost time when he pulled on his workout clothes and grabbed his I-Pod. He really wasn't feeling his morning run today. His hair was still slightly damp, a thing he immediately regretted when he stepped out onto the crowded sidewalk. If he wouldn't have been fumbling around with his playlist, he probably would have noticed the small crowd of women that were waiting at the corner trying to look innocent. Suddenly he heard someone yell "There he is!", and he was surrounded by a small crowd of star dazzled female fans. He wanted to run. He loved having so many people being touched by his work but this was completely ridiculous. 

Instead he smiled and said, "Ladies, ladies thank you for your interest in my work." He proceeded to sign autographs for the 20 for twenty or so women and their friends, mothers, sisters, and daughters. How had they found him? He had always been so careful with his personal information. He only allowed the most vaguest of himself out in interviews and on the social media. All of his fan mail was sent to a PO box handled by the studio, and his public relations professionals assured him that getting on Twitter would satisfy the needs of an over voyeuristic fan base. This unexpected barrage of attention so close to his personal domain had him worried. After an hour the females finally began to dissipate back into the massive crowd that was everyday New York, but by then his hair had frozen stiff from the cold air.

Richard decided to skip the run and instead opted for a workout. He rode the elevator back up to his lavishly appointed apartment. Once safely back inside, he casually threw his keys on the table and made his way to the exercise room. He put the ear buds in his ears and Bastille began playing. He had always been ambitious when it came to exercise and let everything go. It was only after pushing himself to the very edge of his ability that he noticed the flashing blue of his phone. He picked it up, "Oh no," he groaned. The time was 1:15 pm. If he left right now he might make it to the appointment on time. He called down to the car service and told them to be ready at the curb in five minutes. No time to tidy himself up, he just had to hope upon hope that the doctor wouldn't notice.

An hour later he was waiting in the small but finely appointed office of his doctor. The nurse, a short stout woman of sixty with salt and pepper hair and a stern look on her face told him the doctor will be in soon. It was kind of a relief that she was very used to seeing actors, producers, directors, artists, etc, and was not the least bit interested in hanging around for conversation. He heard a knock on the door and his doctor peeked around the corner and began talking. "Well, hello Richard. It's been a while." The doctor was looking through the papers on his clipboard when he looked up over the rims of his glasses. "Well, the good news is that everything looks to be in shape as far as I can see." Richard smiled sheepishly, the healthy diet and exercise were keeping him in good check. 

The doctor then looked into his eyes, "The bad news is, that you are suffering from exhaustion and possibly anxiety based on what you have noted hear abut your sleeping habits. I am going to give you a prescription for a good long break." Richard fidgeted and looked away. The words were still ringing in his ears, along with the doctors comment that he was not a young man anymore. Richard had never really thought about his age. He had always worked long hours and had not even considered that maybe this practice of workaholism would be damaging. He knew other people in the film industry that had suffered from stress related ailments or problems with addiction, but he never considered that what he loved most in the world might just be the thing that killed him. The doctor said that if continued at the pace he was going, there was a great potential for problems down the road.

He did feel tired. He poured a glass of wine and sunk into his plush pristine white sofa. He had planned to fly home and spend Christmas with his family. Would this be enough of a break. He smiled weakly and thought about the heavy schedule of activities he knew his Mum had planned. She always made everything so special, but also very fast paced. It is not a wonder that he continued this into adulthood he thought. Suddenly an invitation to visit an old chum came front and center to his mind. Hmm, he thought on it. They had agreed to see each other soon. Of course both knowing the chance of that was basically nil. Won't he be surprised when I ring him up. First things first. He picked up his phone and dialed Em.


	4. You are going where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard makes the decision to visit an old friend and prepares to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, the characters in this story are fiction.

After surviving a full interrogation from Em about his visit to the doctor earlier that day, Richard sits in front of the incredibly entrancing view he has of the New York skyline. Wine still in hand, he traces the top of his glass with the pad of his thumb. Torn between picking up the phone to call his friend and just going to bed, he sighs and opts for the call. He picks up his phone and stares at it for a few moments before touching his contacts and typing in Dev. Right away the smart phone pulls up Devon Wilshire, his friend from the old days at Pattison's Dancing Academy in Coventry. He and Devon were roommates at the boarding school and regularly had more than their share of teen adventures. In fact it was Dev who had encouraged him to join the circus to get his actors equity card. Pattinson's had given him a bird's eye view of acting during regular theatre visits. At the same time he was admiring the fun of being an actor, his friend was planning a quite different path for himself. The more academically inclined Devon went on the graduate from Julliard in the United States. He is now a well respected faculty member at the University of Kent. As luck would have it he is on faculty exchange for a year and currently resides in Warrensburg, Missouri. Warrensburg, Missouri, Richard rolls the name around in his mind as he waits for Dev to answer. 

"Dr. Wilshire here," Dev answered the phone brusquely without looking at the display.  
"Is that anyway to answer your phone to a mate?" Richard quips.  
"What are you up to you old dog?" Dev asks laughing.  
"I was wondering if that invitation to get together was still open?" Richard asks.  
"What is wrong?" Dev counters quickly. "I know you wouldn't be coming to the middle of the middle of nowhere without good reason."  
"Actually you know me too well, no pretenses okay?" Richard said. "I need a small break."  
"What is wrong? Dev repeats.  
"The doctor thinks a break would do me well and I want to go somewhere obscure. Not opulent, not big, somewhere I can relax and be myself for a moment." Richard explains.  
"Sure, whatever you want. " Dev say feeling slightly alarmed.

They spend the next hour hatching a plan for Richard to come to Warrensburg undercover, so to speak. When Richard finally hangs up the phone he feels a genuine smile face over his face. Just like old times he thinks. In school they were constantly playing jokes in people. All in good fun. He thinks it might be time to bring the old Richard back. The one before the appointments, interviews, and constant spotlight on his personal life. He wants to meet someone and know they are conversing with him, not because they are contractually bound, or lust crazed fans in love with one of his characters. His thoughts then went to Em. He had to call her right away and cancel all appointments for the next few weeks. After Christmas he was going on holiday. As, he calmly explained his plan to the harried assistant, all she could say back is "You are going where?"


	5. A Completely Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard leaves for his "holiday" in Missouri and suffers culture shock. He is introduced to faculty members where he encounters a quirky female professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this story is fiction.   
> Comments welcome. If you are enjoying the story, I appreciate the kudos as well! :-)

"Are you sure about this?" Em asked Richard as they rode to the airport late on an early January night. She had booked him a flight arriving at the Kansas City International Airport at 1:40 am. "You can still change your mind, and I can book you a flight for Bora Bora or even Aspen if you want to relax." As appealing as laying on a beach was, or how much he loved to ski, he was actually growing excited about reuniting with his old friend. Since their conversation a month ago, he had gone over the memories of more simple times with the giddiness of the schoolboy he was. He even pulled out some old photos while he was back in Britain for the holidays. He couldn't believe how quickly time had passed when he realized he had not actually seen Dev in over ten years. Their schedules never quite seemed to coincide. He just nodded at his assistant and gave her the don't ask me again look. She quickly turned to her smart phone and began going over the people she had talked to in the last couple of days. Rescheduling the meeting in Ireland for the upcoming motion picture Richard was producing had been the most difficult. The project could not move forward without his input, and the other producers were not overly excited to push back something that had been "in the works" so to speak for over a year. She assured the anxious Irishmen that Richard would be back in less than a month. They reluctantly rescheduled for the beginning of February in Dublin.

The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for Richard, and proceeded to the trunk to retrieve his bags. The airport was still bussing with action, but not nearly as crowded as just a few hours earlier. Since his little incident with the female fans in front of his apartment, Richard had been a little weary of going out in public. Only twice since then had he been accosted unexpectedly, and for that he was thankful. He bid his assistant farewell, turned up the collar of his navy blue peacoat and quickly headed to the terminal with his head down. The boarding was quick and easy. He took his first class seat and immediately turned his overhead light down. The bubbly blonde haired flight attendant took his cue and came by with a pillow. As soon as the plane was in the air, he was out like a light. No stranger to frequent flights he normally was able to nap most of the time. The flight seemed incredibly short compared to his overseas flights, so when the attendant came by and told him to fasten his seatbelt for landing he had little more than a cat nap. 

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the airport was his old friend waiting off to the side. Dev was little thicker around the middle and he had let his beard grow long, but his familiar eyes gave away the facts that he was as excited to see Richard as he was to se him. After taking him into a hardy embrace, Dev started taking a mile a minute.

"I can't believe it's really you," Dev said excited. "Frankly, I thought the next time we would see each other would be as old gray men"  
"Who says you aren't," Richard jabbed winking.  
"Are you ready for this?" Dev inquired. "Warrensburg isn't exactly what you are used to."  
"I know, but it is exactly what I need" Richard sighed.

Richard eyed Dev's 2012 Ford F-150 pickup truck quizzically. Dev just nodded and said the town had grown on him. Richard chuckled and said, "Well I have to really see this town now."  
They rode the hour and a half as Dev caught Richard up on news about family and old friends. Richard looked out the window and was amazed to see nothing. Absolutely nothing was clear in the darkness. He passed field after field of corn that had gone barren in the winter. By the time they pulled into the drive of Dev's rented house, they were both ready for a glass of wine and bed. Dev had an extra room and had made up the twin bed for his friend. "I know it's not much," gestured Dev, "but it beats some of the places we have slept in the old days." Richard gave him a knowing look. "This will be just fine," he said. In fact the old twin bed was actually quite lumpy and Richard new that tomorrow would start with a sore back. I will get used to it, he thought or I will just buy a new bed. 

Richard was already up and changed into his sweats when Dev came into the kitchen for his coffee. "I am going for a run," Richard said, "Join me?" He knew that his friend would say no. "No, and don't forget we need to leave her in about an hour if we want to make it to campus, park and still have time to introduce you to my colleagues." Richard nodded and headed out the door. The first thing he noticed was the row of quaint houses lining both sides of the street. They were of modest size, probably built in the 1940's Richard guessed, but well kept. The trees were naked of leaves, but the majestic oaks still stood in a stately sentinel in front of several homes. No one was around. He continued to explore the streets closest to his temporary home with his IPod set to his favorite playlist. This is just what I need he thought as he breathed in the fresh air.

They arrived on campus just in time to see gangs of students dangerously late for their first class hurrying to cross the street. When they pulled into the lot, Richard realized they were going to have to park on the back forty. It was his fault. His morning run had been so enjoyable that he was late coming back. He barely had time to shower and run out of the door. Dev parked the truck and began the long walk to his office on the other side of campus. The campus itself was beautiful with its large old limestone buildings and still green even in the winter grass courtyards. Students hurried this way and that. The campus was humming with activity but not in the same way as the large cities he was used to. The students seemed not to notice or care who he was. They were too absorbed in their conversations, textbooks, and laptops to think about the eccentric theater professor and his friend. It was a completely different world. 

Richard entered the building where Dev had his office and Dev led him down the hall. He posed his head into each of the tiny windowless closet spaces the University called offices introducing his friend as a visiting consultant for the production that was to take place in late March. The students were working on The Crucible. A lucky break for Richard since he had just starred as John Proctor, finishing his run only a few months before. It wasn't long before they saw Dr. Gina Antony fumbling with her keys while holding a large stack of student packets. Balancing then on her palm while turning the key to her office, suddenly the papers became unbalance and landed all over the floor. "Shiznits!" she grumbled under her breath as she bent down to gather them. Richard who was standing closest to the extremely petite brunette who wisps were flying from the sides of her carefully wrapped bun, bent down to help her. She didn't look up, thanked him and opened the door to her office and stepped inside. Dev knocked softly on the door. Gina liked the Englishmen who could be unnecessarily formal at times. "This is my friend, Richard Thorning. He will be consulting on the upcoming production." Dev motioned to Richard. Gina looked up and narrowed her eyes when she saw Richard's gaze fall to her. His yes were so clear and so blue. She then inquired, "It is very nice to meet you, what exactly are your credentials." Richard coughed, and Dev spoke up and said that his experience was mostly professional. "Aw," she dismissed it with the wave of a hand. "Welcome aboard, I just want you to know that although we value professional experience here, as Dr. Wilshire may hve told you, this is a University and our students learning is our top priority." Richard rocked back and forth uncomfortably. Just what is she saying he thought. As he was soon to find out, star power is not impressive in a place where professor's are the ruling kings and queens of their domain. They respected letters behind your name, and if you didn't have them you hadn't paid your "dues". Richard walked into Dev's office still in shock from the chilly reception he had received from Dr. Antony. But still, there was something about the way she had said that made up word when she dropped those papers and her genuine concern for student learning that had him thinking.


	6. How to Irritate a Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard becomes an "observer" to Gina's undergraduate oral interpretation class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is a fictional work. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have given kudos and comments! They are surely welcome!

Richard takes in the view as he enters Dev's tiny office. He takes the chair meant for students, and notices right away it is extremely uncomfortable, while Dev switches on the computer. The walls are lined with book shelves crammed full of text books, scripts, and other various papers that when looked at closely are last semester's exams. "Is she always that cold," Richard asks his friend about Dr. Antony. "No, she takes a while to warm up but she can be very agreeable once you get to know her," he answers without looking up from the computer. Suddenly Dev is cursing. "I forgot all about this damn meeting with the dean. I have to head there now. I am going to ask Gina if you can observe her 9 am oral interpretation class. It is a freshman class, but it will give you an idea of how things run here." Richard shifts uncomfortably. He would like to watch the class, but he is not sure that Gina will be a willing participant to the idea. It's not like she had taken a shine to him, he mused.

It was to late to object, his friend was out the door and in Gina's office before he could say a thing. Gina was still organizing the student packets she had dropped in the hall when Dev entered and began rapidly explaining that he had a meeting and would she mind if Richard observed her class. Again, Dev waited about two seconds before he said, "Thanks luv," and walked out leaving Richard and Gina dumbfounded. "I hope that won't be a problem?" Richard asked. Gina shook her head, "No problem as long as you are just an observer." She then went into a synopsis of the lesson plan for the day. "I like to have the students read a brief passage so that I can gage their skill level," she explained. She gathered the newly organized and sorted student packets and headed for the door.

Richard stepped out into a frantic flurry of activity. Students and professors heading to classes, an organization selling baked goods in the entrance hallway, and several new employees of the university taking a human resources led tour created kind of a dizzying effect. Richard shook his head and muttered, "And I thought New York was busy." Gina didn't quite catch what he said so she leaned closer her big brown eyes looking into Richard's steely blue ones. "What was that?" she gestured she couldn't hear what he said. "Oh, nothing. Just an observation on how hectic the halls are. It's been a while since I attended school." Gina looked at him suspiciously. "Just what exactly are your consulting credentials," she asked. Richard realized that was one part of his undercover plan he had forgotten to develop. He just looked at her innocently and motioned that he couldn't hear her. Best to address that question after consulting Dev.

They stepped in to the classroom and Richard took a seat in the back. At 9:02 am, Gina walked up to the front of the class and began. "My name is Dr. Antony, as you will see from the syllabus we have a lot to cover this semester. I require your undivided attention and will expect you to arrive to class five minutes before it starts and be ready to learn at nine." Gina looked at her students, all 24 of them were staring at her with anticipation. "Today we will start out by having everyone read a short passage from the packet. If you will turn to page two we will begin. This is how I will take roll today," she looked down at her class roster and called the first student to read. 

About halfway through the class, a student who was obviously terrified began the passage shakily. After reading it as fast as he could, he sat down and looked at the floor. That was when Richard couldn't stand it anymore. "You need to feel the passage," he said excitedly. "Read it, comprehend it, and feel it," he said. Gina glared at him disapprovingly. She did not say anything to him though, she just called the next name on the list. He knew he had just found the best way to irritate a professor. He stayed silent for the rest of the class fearing that he was in for some kind of wrath. When Gina had dismissed the class, she gathered her things and walked out the door without as much as glancing at Richard. When they finally got back to her office, she thanked him for observing, stressing the word observing, and walked into her office and shut the door.


	7. Unexpected Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes Gina to dinner make up for his blunder in her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were patiently waiting on the romance, this is the beginning! 
> 
> As usual, this story is complete fiction. 
> 
> I welcome your comments. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, if you like the story leave kudos, this helps me to gage whether I should continue with this saga! Thank you for reading!

Richard's nose was inches from the nameplate that read Dr. Gina Antony. He stared at the closed door in disbelief. And I thought I was moody he shivered. He was not ready to be done with the tiny brunette. It wasn't like he was trying to be annoying when he spoke up. He decided instead of letting this drag out into something that could become a problem for Dev down the line, he would make things right here and now. He began softly tapping on the heavy wooden door. "Come in," Gina's voice said sternly. "Oh, it's You." Richard was surprised at his nervous apprehension when facing those beautiful brown eyes down. "I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior in your class. I just got carried away," Richard looked down at the floor. Gina's heart softened. She had been a bit hard on him she admitted to herself. "I am sorry too," Gina replied, "First day crazy I guess." When he looked up at her, her lips had turned up into a small but polite smile. "Let me take you to dinner so that we may discuss proper classroom etiquette further," he implored. " I won't let you take me to dinner, but I will meet you somewhere and we can go dutch," she replied. Richard nodded in agreement. "I am not familiar with this town," he said, "Can you make a proper selection?" The formality of his speech is very attractive, Gina thought as she wrote down the address of the Applebee's. There were not very many places in town that seemed appropriate to talk at length, and her old standby Country Kitchen would be overrun with newly settled students. "I will see you at seven then," Richard took the piece of paper she had just scribbled on. Gina agreed and Richard headed down the hall looking for Dev.

Richard felt awkward in Dev's big truck as he parked it in the spot closest to the door. Snow was falling at last in Missouri and was expected to continue through the night. Gina was already waiting for him at a table when he slid into the booth seat opposite from her. After the waitress had taken their order for two glasses of white wine and an appetizer, she walked off and left them to each other. Richard was uncharacteristically fidgety making the observation of how few people were out and about. The Applebee's was almost empty and the older couples who had ventured out were making quiet conversation. Gina set there silently for a few moments watching Richard intently as he made a barrage of poorly timed jokes. The rest of their dinner went on mostly much the same. It was bordering on uncomfortable when Gina mentioned it was getting late. Richard helped Gina with her coat.

The air had turned bitter cold and biting as he walked Gina to her car. The snow had actually accumulated quite a bit Richard noted. He watched Gina get in her car and listened as she started the engine. Gina's small older model car sputtered and stopped, and again the engine sputtered and stopped. "Jiminy Christmas!" Gina shouted as she exited the car. She pulled out her phone and was about to dial the auto club when Richard offered her a ride home. Gina looked at him thankfully. No one would want to come out in this blizzard to help or they are overwhelmed with calls she reasoned. She accepted the offer of help and Richard escorted her to the Ford truck. He opened her door and helped her in. The truck was a bit tall for Gina to manage to get into on her own, so he tentatively put his hands on her waist from behind and gave her the lift she needed. She didn't object, a good sign Richard thought as he walked around to the other side and let himself in.

Her apartment was just a few blocks from campus, but on the other side of town from Dev's house. Richard squinted to see through the swirling flakes as Gina directed him to the right building. He slid rather than pulled into a spot. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" Gina surprised him. Richard thought about the offer for all of two seconds before stepping out of the truck and going around to Gina's side to help her out. Again he had to put his hands around her waist and when she was on the ground he chuckled. "You are the size of a dwarf," he said to her. "I prefer the term vertically challenged," she shot back. At an even 5 feet tall she had to silently agree with him. She led him to the building through the quickly rising snowfall. She hesitated for a second at her door before turning the key and letting them in.

Richard looked around at the clean and efficiently organized apartment wandering through the hall that contained her bedroom and the bathroom he really needed right about now. "Should we have more wine, tea, or I have this great recipe for a hot-buttered rum I have been wanting to try?" she called from the kitchen. "Let's try the rum," he answered. Along the walls of the hall were autographed portraits of well-known stage actors she had met over the years. Richard's face went white as he saw his own smiling face staring back at him. The writing read "To Gina fondly", and then his signature. Could he have met her before and not remembered. He searched his memory for her face through the hundred's of autographs he had signed over the past ten years. He came up empty. He decided not to mention to Gina that his own face was hanging in her hallway along with Patrick Stewart and other famous actors. 

"Did you find the loo okay?" she asked, "That is what you guys call it, right?"  
"Yes, I found it," he answered amused as she handed him a steaming mug.  
"It's my first time," she said, "I hope you like it."

For some reason Richard's mind went somewhere quite in the gutter, he shook his head trying to get rid of the naughty thoughts before she could recognize it on his face. "The drink, I am sure it will be wonderful" he said taking a sip. He involuntarily coughed. There was a different alcohol in it than he was used to, and from the smell of the drink quite a bit. "What is in this?" he asked in a raspy voice. "Captain Morgan Spiced Rum, it was left over from a Halloween get together. I don't drink much and I followed the recipe." "Who wrote the recipe? Pirates?" he laughed. It was a rich warm laugh that filled every space in tiny apartment. They talked for a while about books, music, and even childhood, sipping their drinks. Richard was feeling completely at ease when he noticed the professor's laugh was becoming silly. She is a lightweight he thought. He looked out the sliding glass door to her balcony where the snow was piling at record speed. "I really have to go, I borrowed Dev's truck and I am starting to worry I won't make it home." he looked down at her disappointed expression. "Oh, but we are having such fun!" she protested. "Stay here." Richard looked at her unsure of what to do. "I will call Dev and let him know that I am insisting that you stay here tonight," she said in her take charge voice. Well this is certainly an unexpected invitation, but maybe she is right. Not as reluctantly as he thought he would be, he agreed.


	8. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard stays the night with Gina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story.
> 
> Warning: Romance heats up a bit, light porn!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Let me know what you think. :-)

Richard sits on the brown leather sofa completely shell shocked. He is used to being the one calling the shots. He can see with Dr. Antony things are going to be different. "Since you are staying, how about we have one more?" Gina asked. Richard relaxed and resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere this cold snowy night. Deep down he was a bit relieved not to be driving a strange vehicle through a strange town in a snowstorm. He nodded and handed his mug to Gina. She took the mugs to the kitchen and filled them with the steaming buttered rum, mostly rum liquid. When she came out, Richard was casually laying back on the sofa with his eyes closed. "Are you sure you can handle one more?" Gina joked. Richard answered, "How about some music?" Gina led him over to the stereo on the shelf in the corner. She had quite a CD collection. "Anything you would like to hear," she motioned to her shelf. Richard began looking through her music library when she interrupted. "Would you mind if I change while you look," she asked. "Go ahead, make yourself comfortable," he smiled. His smile was the lazy relaxed smile of an old friend mostly fueled by the fact that he was actually beginning to feel very tipsy. 

Gina disappeared down the hall to her small but well appointed bedroom. Richard continued to look through the music and selected some light instrumental music he thought would fit the mood. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Gina wearing pink footy pajamas with tiny fairies all over them. With her long dark hair down and small stature, she almost looked like a young girl. "Do you always wear feeties," he chuckled. "I take offense to your making fun of the gift I got from my Aunt Vicki. And no, I thought they would be fitting on this cold night," she giggled. Her eyes were sparkling with a kind of mischief just under the surface. They took their places back on the couch and sat quietly for a few moments listening to the music and watching the snow that was still lightly falling in big flakes. That chatted for a while longer when he began to notice her eyes becoming heavy. He was telling her a stories about what boarding school was like, when her heard her lightly snoring. He gently took the mug from her hand and set it on the coffee table. He decided that she really needed to sleep in her own bed so that he could have the couch. 

Richard gently slipped his arms around the sleeping professor. He quietly carried her down the hall to her room and laid her in her bed. She looked so peaceful and sweet. He covered her up and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. The second his lips touched her sweet soft skin, she opened her heavily lidded eyes and smiled. "Don't leave me in here alone. Stay?" she asked in a sweet dopey alcohol induced voice. Richard was stunned, and also feeling the effects of the rum they had consumed. She guided his still bent form so that their lips were almost touching. "This can't be a good idea." Richard whispered gently. Her head lifted just a enough so that they quieted his voice with a soft sweet kiss. A kiss that broke down every form of resistance he had in him. He encircled her in his arms as their lips parted and their tongues met in a kind of slow dance. He touched her face and stroked her soft, sweet scented hair as the kisses became more and more passionate. He trailed kisses down her neck to the center of chest where the zipper of her pajamas was the only thing separating him from the warm full flesh of her breasts. She began to unbutton his shirt her hands working their way down his chest. He slid out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt in the corner. She rubbed her hands slowly over his bare chest, feeling the strength of it and lightly scratching her fingernails through the dark curly hair. She kissed his shoulders, then his chest and finally down toward the trail that led into his pants. Richard moaned when she started to unbutton his pants. He stopped her, "My turn first," he growled lustily. His hands went to the zipper and slowly pulled down revealing the raw nakedness of her. Her breasts revealed two hard peaks, the tell-tale sign of arousal. He leaned his head down and began sucking and nibbling her sensitive nipples. Now it was Gina's turn to moan. He helped her out of the pajamas quickly and smiled at the little pink lace panties before making them a casualty of the corner as well. All he wanted was to feel her naked body pressed against his. He let Gina remove his pants this time, standing up to slide them down to the floor. He easily stepped out of them and got under the covers with Gina. As much as he bares his soul acting, he actually feels quite shy about standing there naked. He slipped his tongue back into Gina's eager mouth at the same time he slipped his hand between her legs. He felt the slick warmth of want as he pressed his finger inside of her. His need was urgent. He heard a nagging voice inside of his head right before he parted her knees and pushed his full length inside of her. "Oh my God," Gina moaned as he moved back and forth with his whole force.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard realizes what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

Richard woke to a jackhammer pounding in his brain and unfamiliar surroundings. He looked over at Gina who was sprawled out beside him and it was only then did the events from the night before begin to sink in. He eased quietly out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. The hard wood floor was cold on his bare feet and he shivered involuntarily. He opened the medicine cabinet and hoped there was something in there to ease the pain. He was relieved to see her perfectly organized medication and first aid supplies included a 500 count bottle of ibuprofen. He took two out of the bottle and placed it back into the cabinet. He walked into the kitchen and took some water from the faucet. He placed the pills on his tongue and swallowed them down with a sip. He almost immediately regretted it. The water had an odor of sulfur and tasted even worse than it smelled. He dumped the water into the sink and looked in the refrigerator for something else to satisfy the ache of dehydration. He grabbed a bottled water and crept back into the bedroom. It didn't take him long to get dressed. 

Richard looked at Gina who was snoring quietly. He shook his head, damn he thought to himself. He knew that he had made a real muddle of things. Sleeping with someone you work with was a no no, and it had never been a problem before. He walked into the living room and located a piece of paper and a pen. Hastily he wrote: Gina, I had a really nice time. Had to get the vehicle back to Dev. Fondly, Richard and then he wrote his phone number at the bottom. He laid the note on the pillow next to Gina, kissed her forehead and walked out.

The truck started right up, and he waited a few moments before putting it into drive. He knew he had taken a cowards way out by leaving with just a note goodbye, but he was not ready to face the implications of what they had done. He hoped that by signing it the way he did, she would understand that he knew that she knew who he was. He knitted his brows as he drove slowly down the still slightly slick roads toward his friends house. Would she keep his secret? In his heart he fully believed that she would. He thought about the conversation they had the night before sitting on her couch. He smiled. That was the most content he had felt in a long time, and in fact despite some cultural differences they had a great deal in common. He secretly hoped that she would call.

When he got to Dev's, his friend was already up and on his computer. He chose not to tell Dev what happened, even though he suspected that his friend had guessed. Instead they talked of the upcoming play try-outs and Dev probed him for lighting and set suggestions. Richard was looking forward to working with the students. Before he had left New York, he was nervous about what exactly his role would be in the production, but now laying out some of the finer details he was becoming excited. If he could pass on his knowledge and skills to help someone else it would be a worth while adventure. As much as he tried though he could not shake the feeling that Gina would be disappointed when she woke to find him gone. He was still thinking about Gina when Dev snapped his fingers in front of his face and said, "You didn't hear a word I said!" Richard shook his head and croaked out, "She knows..."


	10. Excitement or Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students try-out for the play as Richard tries to navigate his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Feedback welcome! :-)

The next two days were exceedingly long. Richard only caught glimpses of Gina as she hurried from her office to class and from class to the theatre. Try-outs for the play were in two days and many preparations had to be made in order for production to start on time and run smoothly. During that time, Richard toyed with the idea of sending Dr. Antony flowers, of confronting her outside of her office, and even going over to her flat. No call came. He began to think that what had happened between them was some kind of fluke. Still, he found himself smiling when he thought of the passion she had when she talked about her students or the sadness that came into her eyes when she told him of her father's passing that night. He longed to feel the warmth of open acceptance and trust he felt then. She must have known even then. Maybe he shouldn't have left before she woke up. He was a bit nervous that maybe he had blown what ever chance he had for at least friendship because of his confounded shyness again. It was easy for him to face thousands when he had his "actor's face" on. He could always pretend that it was someone else all those fans wanted. The fans loved a shadow and a thought, not who he really was, sometimes he feared if they knew who he really was they would all just move on to the next handsome face on the stage or screen.

He was still pondering this as he stood in front of the theater and Gina came up behind him and touched his sleeve. Startled, he jumped which in turn made Gina jump. When she had gained her composure she said, "It's time that we take our seats." Her eyes were locked on to his and spoke a world of unsaid emotion that would have been imperceptible to anyone else. He thought he saw hurt, frustration, regret, and a dash of confusion. Gina's voice had a firm steady confidence when she said, "Mr. Thorning, although you are consulting on this production, I have the final say on all selections. Your assistance and counsel is greatly appreciated." She gave a weak smile and walked past him into the theatre. 

The theatre was dark save the lights of the stage. Gina took the seat next to Dev, leaving Richard to sit on the other side. As each student took their turn reading for various parts, the three of them made notes. After three hours of readings, the boy from class the other day stood on stage to read for the part of John Proctor. He was noticeably nervous. He began shakily and after a few sentences, Gina called up to him and told him that she would let him know. Richard leaned over to Dev and Gina and told them to give him a couple of minutes with the student. Gina nodded and sat there in a mild state of amusement as she watched Richard head for the stage. 

Richard motioned for the shy student to join him backstage as the next student walked on and prepared to read. After a short time, he came back down and sat next to Dev. Gina raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing. The shy student walked on stage for the second time that day. This time he read with a certain confidence about him. There was a certain edge in his voice. All three of them knew without a doubt that they had found their John Proctor.

Richard watched as Gina gathered her notes and chatted with a few straggling students. He had told Dev to go on. As Gina walked out of the theatre he fell in step along side of her. "Have dinner with me tonight," he blurted out, "to talk about the try-outs," he added. Inside he groaned. That had not come out right at all. "I can't," Gina shook her head. "I am completely swamped." Richard's heart fell, and the best actor could not have hidden that in his eyes. "If you don't mind burning the midnight oil, come over to my apartment for coffee," Gina offered. Richard told her he didn't mind at all. They had to talk and soon because the not knowing if he had hurt her was killing him. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel used. He didn't even know if he had it in him to use someone, somehow he doubted it. He watched her walk into her office not sure if excitement or utter anxiety could adequately describe what he was feeling.


	11. Not a Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard goes to Gina's apartment to talk theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Sexual situations.

Dev shook his head as he watched Richard change a third time. This time Richard had selected a blue button down shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Richard looked intently into the mirror and squinted. This will just have to do he thought and headed to the kitchen to grab the truck keys off the table. "Don't wait up," he called to Dev. "Wasn't planning on waiting up for someone who is not likely to come home tonight," Dev muttered under his breath just out of ear shot.

Richard started up the truck and headed for Walmart. He had wrestled with the idea of buying Gina flowers, but decided that would be too pushy. Instead he opted for a bottle of wine. He scanned the aisle for a wine over $16.00. When he found the best wine they had to offer, he made his purchase and headed for Gina's flat. She answered the door in red sweat pants and an old Central Missouri State University sweatshirt left over from her student days. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a high pony tail held by a ruffled red tie. He looked down and saw that her tiny feet were covered by fuzzy red socks that seemed to be covered in little wreaths. He held the wine bottle out to her.

Gina blushed and took the bottle of wine. "I thought this was an informal discussion over coffee?," she self consciously touched her hair. Richard smiled and tried hard not to chuckle as he realized that she was actually nervous around him. "Come in," she motioned and closed the door behind him. "Well since we have this lovely bottle of wine..." and she headed to the kitchen for glasses and a cork screw. When they were seated on the couch with wine in hand, Richard started to speak but Gina held up a hand. "I want to make this clear, I will not tell anyone who you are," she started, "but I am not one of your fans. You will get no star treatment here." Richard was both relieved and shocked at the same time. She continued, "What happened the other night will not effect the way I conduct auditions or rehearsals. This play is very important to me and more importantly the students." There was such a passion in her eyes when she talked about her students. He could not help but admire her respect for them.

"I have no intention of interfering with this production in anything but a positive way," Richard said with pride. "Just because I am an actor and not a professor does not mean that I do not have the greatest respect for those who invest in the future of theatre." They both sipped at their wine. "I just wanted to tell you that I had a marvelous time the other night. It is the most relaxed I have felt in months, and that is no small feat." Richard looked deeply into her eyes. Gina blushed for the second time and took a gulp of wine. Richard thoroughly enjoyed the way she went from a force to be reckoned with to jello in front of his eyes. "I know you are at least an admirer of my work? My picture is hanging in your hallway," he continued. Gina nodded dumbly and turned away.

Richard put his glass of wine on the coffee table, and then did the same with hers. He touched her face gently so that she looked into his eyes. "This is going to be very bad, isn't it?" she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips gently brushed hers and she pulled him closer to her. Their kiss deepened into the age old mating dance of intermingled tongues. He brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. After several moments, their bodies still tangled, they stumbled toward the bedroom. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. He stopped kissing just long enough to let out a heated sigh. He answered by pulling her sweatshirt over her head. He was both happy and astonished to find that she was not wearing a bra. He briefly wondered if she was wearing underwear. It wasn't but a few minutes until he found that she was not. The thought that she wasn't wearing any under garments the whole time made his heart beat faster and he became more than rock hard between his legs. He gently pulled the tie from her hair and it fell loosely around her shoulders as she took the upper hand so to speak and straddled him. He looked up at her beautifully intense face, and at that moment felt as though he must be the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
